


fill the gaps

by Anonymous



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I’m home, Jafar.”Jafar remembers nothing. Not his pledged loyalty to Sinbad, not the times he had spent with the Eight Generals, not even Sinbad. Sinbad was always late, hopefully, this time he hopes he isn’t.





	fill the gaps

**Author's Note:**

> i found this on my drafts and thought why not post it

___“Sin, I leave everything to you.”_ _He hears his own voice, a mere whisper as the weapon on his hands suddenly felt heavy. He sees a child, staring at him in confusion before he warrants a smile and the weapon plunges into his heart._

_“Jafar!”_

 

“Jafar, how long are you going to stay there?”

Jafar doesn’t turn, his eyes following the movement of the clear blue waters, something akin to pain weighing on his chest – like he had forgotten something, a hollow gaping hole full of emptiness.

He hears the man sigh before he sees movement on the corner of his eyes. Hinahoho is taller than he is – sometimes when people see them both together, they’d often joke about _David and Goliath_ which would only stop upon Jafar’s nasty glare. He was best known for his temper and everyone inside the campus knew how terrible his temper was, even if he tries to hide it.

“You’ve been staring at the sea for a long time.”

“I had that dream again.” Jafar places his chin on his knees, the night breeze making him shiver slightly. Hinahoho knows Jafar’s _dreams_ – nightmares, he’d like to dub it sometimes, when everything was too _real,_ too _painful_ to bear. “It’s him. Every single time.”

Jafar thinks Hinahoho _knows_ something, indicated by the sudden hitch of his breath and his fingers clasping together – a nervous habit he developed ever since they were young. Jafar thinks Hinahoho knows something he doesn’t and even though he had known him since they were young and Jafar could read him like an open book, there’s _something_ – some kind of secret Hinahoho hasn’t told him.

“Rurumu won’t get off my back if I let you get sick.” Hinahoho says instead, after a long moment of silence. “C’mon.”

Jafar sighs. He nods. He looks back longingly at the sea, the pain on his chest now doubled. _What could I have forgotten?_

* * *

 

Sinbad loves lots of things – the people who he consider as a family; the ones who cared for him when his father and mother died, Masrur and Drakon, early morning coffee, gambling, the latte across the street – seemingly the list seems endless.

What Sinbad doesn’t like is waking up at seven in the morning, groggily showering with cold water _(―damnit, Drakon forgot to leave him with hot water again)_ and commuting to the University with his body still hang over from last night. He yawns, lazily combing his hair as he saunters to class.

There’s a lot of things Sinbad remembers – dungeons, Djinns, Sindria. He had remembered it all. When he was a child, he thought that these dreams were merely _dreams_ – dreams that all felt too real. However, when he met Masrur and Drakon, who both remembered who they were, he _knew_ somehow that those weren’t dreams but past lifetimes.

He _knew_ that he promised to meet him again.

He’s halfway to class when he sees a familiar built and obviously attention-catching blue hair. Though this is the first time he actually saw Hinahoho, in the flesh, he knew that the man had been studying in the same university as him – Yamraiha had tipped him off that all of his previous _eight generals_ were all in one place. Grinning, Sinbad calls him over. “Hinahoho!”

Sinbad could see the exact moment where Hinahoho’s head whipped at his direction, fast enough that Sinbad thought he cracked his neck. Hinahoho’s eyes widen before his eyes dawn on Sinbad and Sinbad only has a few seconds to catch his breath when he’s enveloped into a bone-breaking hug.

“Sinbad.”

Sinbad laughs, patting Hinahoho on the shoulder. “It’s good to see you too, Hinahoho.”

Hinahoho nods, letting him go. “You’re not late, this time.”

Sinbad’s eyes lit up, he couldn’t force down the smile on his lips. “He’s here?”

Hinahoho smiles, winking at him. “It’s about damn time for a reunion, isn’t it, my King?”

Before Sinbad could muster a reply, his phone rings. Groaning, Sinbad answers the call without looking at the ID Caller. There’s only a handful of people who knows his number anyway. “Hello?”

“Where the hell are you, Sinbad?”

“Hello to you too, Drakon.” Sinbad rolls his eyes, a fond smile on his lips. “You forgot to leave me with hot water earlier.”

“Yeah, that’s your own fault for being such a lazy ass.” Drakon replies snarkily, though Sinbad could hear the apology on his words. “You can’t be late for this class or you’d get kick out for the whole semester.”

Sinbad furrows his eyebrows, contemplating. “But…”

“Go.” Hinahoho says. “He would scold your ear off if you happened to be kicked out of the course.”

“He would, wouldn’t he?”

“Here.” Hinahoho hands him a piece of folded paper. “That’s his schedule. Find time to talk to him, my King.”

Sinbad smiles at him, nodding. He throws Hinahoho an appreciative smile, pocketing the paper before he hangs up on Drakon. “See you later.” He murmurs, before running towards the other end of campus where his class was.

A minute later, Hinahoho’s attention, which was solely on Sinbad running away, a fond smile on his face was suddenly taken away by a tap on his hip. Hinahoho looks down at Jafar who had a confused look on his face. “Who were you talking to?”

_Damnit, My King. You lack timing._

***

Sinbad drinks one glass after another. It’s been two whole weeks since the start of the semester and he hasn’t seen a shadow of Jafar ever since. Curse his own timetable which was the complete opposite of Jafar’s. When he had classes, Jafar was free and when he was free, Jafar was in class. Sinbad is considering beating the fuck out of destiny or fate, or whose bad joke this was.

“Sinbad, lessen down on your alcohol intake.”

Sinbad groans, letting his head fall on the table. “Drakon, does destiny hate me so?” He feels dizzy, like the whole world was suddenly spinning and there were three Drakon’s in front of him. “Drakon, why are there three of you?”

“My King, you have drunk far too much.” Sharrkan’s laughter booms. “It seems you haven’t met Jafar yet, have you? He’s the only one who could control you.”

Sinbad knows Yamraiha’s going to retort before it even happens. “My my, I guess you do have a brain after all.”

“Ha? Care to repeat that, you lanky witch?”

“Who are you calling lanky, you overgrown child?!”

Sinbad groans, their shouts fueling his headache. He eyes at Masrur, hoping for the man to get his signals. Masrur stares at him before he sighs, placing a hand on Sinbad’s back. “I’m taking him home.”

“Make sure he doesn’t die before he gets to meet Jafar, Masrur.” Sharrkan interjects, ignoring Yamraiha’s protests.

Masrur nods. He carries Sinbad out of the bar, the man staggering on his steps. Luckily, even though he doesn’t have the strength of the Fanalis anymore, Masrur is able to support Sinbad while making sure the man doesn’t puke on him.

Masrur sighs. It would’ve been easier if Jafar was here.

A minute later, Hinahoho enters the bar with Jafar on the tow. Sharrkan laughs, drowning down his drink before he smiles lazily at Jafar.

“Destiny does seem to hate you, My King.”

***

          “Uncle Sinbad!”

Aside from the fact that they make the best lattes in town, Sinbad favors this certain coffee shop because it holds two of the people who had helped him save Jafar a handful of times in his past lives. Aladdin beams at him, however it wasn’t the child-like beam Aladdin often gives before. He was taller now, his face more defined and his jaw chiseled. His eyes holds thousands of knowledge, the once short and fragile hands were longer and more timid.

“The usual please.” He says, smiling. He still has a shit ton of work to do. His professors were all demons, piling up one work after the next. “And add pancakes to that.”

“Uncle Sinbad,” Aladdin takes Sinbad’s money, tilting his head slightly. “Uncle Jafar was just here. You missed him.”

Sinbad groans. Hinahoho has told him about how he lacked timing – how he would’ve met Jafar long ago if he only had the right timing. “Why am I not surprised?” Sinbad mutters, banging his head on the counter. “Destiny seems to hate me, Aladdin.”

“Destiny favored you long ago, Uncle Sinbad.” He says. “Maybe it’s trying to balance things out.”

“Then destiny is thy cruel.”

Aladdin laughs at him.

Sinbad doesn’t hear _him_ enter, maybe that’s just the perks of being a previous assassin but Sinbad _does_ hear when Alibaba calls out his name, smiling.

“Jafar-san!”

Sinbad thinks the world had stopped.

* * *

 

          Jafar blames it on stress.

Really, it should’ve been common knowledge to bring the coffee you brought with you but _no,_ Jafar had seemed to forget to use his common sense and instead, left the coffee by the counter. He was too busy reviewing his notes, goddamn professors and their tendency to give quizzes.

He groans, immediately walking back to the café. It’s already autumn. The sound of the leaves crunch under Jafar’s foot, the colors painting the sidewalk. Jafar might’ve found this peaceful and he would’ve taken his time if it weren’t for the fact that he had to grab his coffee back from the café.

Jafar sheepishly smiles at Alibaba who grins at him in response. “Jafar-san!”

“Alibaba,” He sighs. “I forgot―”

“Your coffee,” Alibaba laughs, pointing at the small cup on the counter. “I wanted to give it to you but I had my hands tied.”

“It’s fine,” Jafar waves his hand. “It’s my fault for leaving it anyway.”

Jafar smiles at Alibaba before making his way to the counter. Aladdin had already been beaming at him, lazily pointing to his cup of coffee which was left on the counter. He smiles sheepishly before his eyes land on the person who was sitting near the counter―

Jafar could feel his heart hammering on his chest.

The man’s back was familiar ― too familiar. He’s reminded of those times when he swore he’d protect his back, the times when he sees that man in his dreams walking away from him and every time Jafar tries to reach out, the man turns and smiles at him before calling his name. He’s reminded―

Jafar’s breathing hitch when the man slowly turns.

The man of his dreams – like literally, the man which he dreams of is right in front of him, eyes wide in surprise and mouth hanging open. Jafar’s clouded mind is suddenly cleared up, hundreds of memories flashing right by his very eyes.

_“I’m sorry, Jafar.”_

_“Good.” The man’s eyes are suddenly full of resolve. Jafar smiles. “Following you sure is troublesome.”_

_“What a question to ask your Generals, my King.”_

_The man smiles softly at him._

_“You don’t know anything,” His voice is cold, the blade between his fingers threatening. “The burden Sin carries, the sacrifices he has made…”_

_Jafar’s dark world is endowed by light. A hand reaches out, stopping him from taking one more step into the darkness. “That’s enough, Jafar.”_

_“You didn’t go back to your habit of killing people, did you?”_

_Jafar gives him a blank look. “I didn’t.” Jokingly, he points his weapon at the man._

_“I know, I know. I was joking.” The man laughs, amused._

_“Sin, as far away from the city as we are, please still try to use a little restraint.”_

_The man merely smiles, amused. “What are you saying, Jafar? Of course I’m giving it all I’ve got.”_

_“I think I might be a talented gambler.”_

_Jafar gives him a deadpan look. “That’s because your life is full of nothing but gambling.”_

_“I’ll wait for you.”_

 

Jafar feels as if the oxygen in his lungs is taken away. He takes one hesitant step before his eyes are full of tears and he’s enveloped into a bone-crushing hug and Jafar feels like he’s finally _home._

“It’s you. You’re here.” Jafar holds on to him as much as he could, as if he would disappear the moment he let go.

“I’m home, Jafar.”

“You took your damn time, Sin.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm here: [tumblr](http://www.karmajestic.tumblr.com)


End file.
